Baby Mama
by I'mIceColdCookie1992
Summary: Maura wants a baby. Jane...thinks Maura is insane. Well more than usual. G!P


**First Rizzoli & Isles fic. Hope I did good. :)****  
**

**I don't not own characters. :P Okay no really I don't own Rizzoli & Isles sadly. :l**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I want to have a baby." Maura Isles said with a smile.

Maura Isles was one of the most intelligent women in the Boston region, if not all of Massachusetts. The Chief Medical Examiner in the Common Wealth of Boston had it all. The brains, the looks, the money, even the friends, but there was something in her that just felt like something was missing.

She had thought a lot about it, but could never come up with anything, and that's saying something. She could always figure out what was missing, but this time she just couldn't.

At first she thought maybe it was her connection with her mother or that mother figure in her life. She was never really close to her mother, or well her adopted mother, which is why she went searching for her biotical mother, Hope Martin, who then she left, and Maura was hurt. She just wanted that mother figure she'd always wanted in her life. Then she realized she already had that, in Angela Rizzoli. Angela had been more of a mother to Maura than her mother and Hope combined. That's all she could ever hope for.

Then she thought, maybe she was missing the love and comfort of a man, hints the Dennis Rockmond guy. She thought that if she let him back into her life then maybe she could, I don't know fill that void she felt she had in her life. Sadly, that ended with him trying to kill her.

For those of you who don't know the story, here's a quick re-cap: Maura saved Rockmond from death, they dated, then he disappeared out of nowhere with not so much as phone call or letter. Then he comes back and basically asks for a second chance. Meanwhile, Jane and Maura were investigating the murders of women disguised as a famous statue. With more investigation, Jane learns that it was Rockmond that was the killer. Dennis tries to kill Maura, make her apart of his "art". Jane gets there in time to save her, and instead of getting arrested, Dennis throws himself down an elevator shaft, thus killing himself.

So now she was back at square one. She just couldn't put her finger on what could be missing in her life?

Then a very pregnant Lydia Sparks came into their lives. Her life, and it just clicked. She didn't understand it at first, but there was something about seeing Lydia pregnant, then finding a baby on her pouch that just triggered something inside of her. Soon she found herself thinking of babies. Everywhere she went, she saw babies. She daydreamed about babies and having one. Now Dr. Maura Isles wasn't one to believe in condescendence's, but this was just…smacking her in the face everywhere she turned. How else could she explain it, there was just no other way. It could only mean one thing.

That's what brings her in front of her best friends and colleague, Jane Rizzoli.

"Huh?" Jane says dumbfounded.

"I want to have a baby." Maura repeats just as happy.

"Um, okay. So you do realize all I said was Hi right? See when normal say hi you say it back." Jane said sarcastically.

Maura rolls her eyes.

"Jane, did you hear what I said?" Maura asks

"I'm really not sure, I mean it was random, even for you." Jane replies.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about this lately, and I think I should." Maura said.

"Whoa, okay, back up a bit…what?" Jane says. "Maur, that's…this is crazy you know that, right. First you don't even have a boyfriend, and you work all hours of the day. How are you going to have a baby with all of that?"

"Well, while you provide a good point, I still think I should do this. Jane do you know that average of women in their 40s having getting pregnant? It's not good. 29%, and that's not including the chances of a miscarriage, if I did get pregnant. Jane, my biological clock is ticking, I have to do this." Maura explains.

"Okay, Maura I get it, but you're still missing the major point here. You have no boyfriend. How do you expect to get yourself pregnant?"

"Well there's always a sperm bank, or to cost less money, I could sleep with the first man I see." Maura tries to joke.

"Whoa, you wouldn't really do that…would you?" Jane asks

Maura rolls her eyes again.

"Of course not Jane. I have morals you know, but I will have a baby. By whatever means necessary."

"Yea, that's what I was afraid of." Jane mutters.

"Jane I would really like your support on this, that's why I'm telling you." Maura says.

"Well…I mean do you really want your kid by some douche…guy you don't even know?" Jane asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…can you at least…just think about it. Just think about it before you make any drastic measures. Could you at least do that for me?" Jane asks.

"Jane, I've already thought about it, I'm doing it."

"Could you just wait a while?"

"I may not have a while."

"Maura please." Jane begs.

"Fine, Jane. I'll think about it. But only until this case is finished. After that I'm going through with it." Maura said final.

"Okay, that's all I ask for." Jane's phone beeps. "It's Frost. He's got a lead on the case. I'm gonna go check it out. Call me when you're done." Jane says. Maura nods, and with that Jane walks out of the morgue and leaves Maura to her work.

Over the next couple of days, Maura did what Jane asks, she thinks about. But she doesn't really think about to whether or not she's wants to have the baby, it's how. Did she really want some stranger giving her a baby? Though she did think of going to a sperm bank, and they do give you the background to the sperm donor, he's still technically a stranger. And what if when the child grew up and he asked about his/her father, what should she say? So she began to think about all then men in her life.

Korsak was out. He was a nice enough man and she trusted him with her life, but he was like a father to her. That would be a bit weird. Then there's Frost. He was also a nice man, he was young, handsome. Total package and everything Maura wanted in a man, but sadly he was already in a relationship with a lovely woman, so he was out. There was a definite no to Frankie. Frankie was a very nice and handsome man, but he was Jane's brother. She had already been down that rode, and she was not looking forward to that again.

Well it's back to square one once again. You know sleeping with a stranger was starting to look better and better.

After a few days, the case was finally over and Jane was more tired than she's ever been. So tired, Jane crashes at Maura's house, as she does from time to time. Though it was a rare occasion that she slept in the same bed, but come on, she was so tired she'd fall asleep on the hard ground outside if it meant resting. Maura of course thought nothing of it and crawled in bed beside her.

It was in the middle of the night when Maura felt something poking her. She moves around trying to feel what it was. As she moves, against whatever it was, it brushes against her covered core. She let's out a moan, but keeps moving against it. She then hears a moan behind her. It seems that sometime during the night, Jane moves to where she is spooning against Maura.

"J-Jane…" Maura stutters out.

"Mmm" Jane sleepily replies.

"There…there's something poking me." Maura manages to say.

Jane is quiet for a moment until she realizes what Maura said.

"SHIT!" Jane jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

Maura was shocked by the quick exit. She gets out of bed and goes up to the bathroom door and knocks.

"Jane? Are all right?" Maura asks concerned.

"Uhh yea…"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh"

"Well you don't sound sure." Maura says crossing her arms.

"I'm sure, really Maura. It's…it's all good."

"Jane…Jane open the door."

"No! I-I mean, really Maura it's fine…I'm just…I-I'm going through something right now. Just give me a sec."

"Going through what?" Jane doesn't answer. "What was that poking me and why did you leave bed so quickly?" Maura asks.

"It's just…something that happens."

"What? Like you had a nocturnal penile tumescence." Maura chuckles trying to joke.

"What?" Jane asks confused.

"Morning wood." Maura clarifies. There was silence. "Jane"

"Yea"

"It was only a joke." Silence. "Jane"

The sound of the bathroom door knob turning ran through the room and Jane emerges from the room looking slightly guilty.

"Uh, there's something I need to tell you." Jane says. Maura looks worried and a little confused.

For the next half hour, Jane tells Maura about her "condition". She has a 8 and a half full functioning penis. She was born with vagina, but by 6 month, the penis started to form. No one knew way, and the doctors couldn't do anything about it. They couldn't remove it because, one she was to young and two it would mess her up as she got older. She was still all women, she just had a little,…extra package.

Once she was finished, she turned to a very silent and stunned Maura.

"Maur?" Maura doesn't move. "Maura, please say something, cause you're freaking my out not saying anything." Jane says nervously.

"Wow…who-who else knows?" Maura says.

"Besides you and my family…Frost and Korsak. Oh and Casey." Jane answers. Maura just nods. "Maura please say something." Jane begs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maura asks hurt and a little angry.

"I just did?" Jane says sheepishly.

"Jane" Maura scolds. Jane signs and sits next to Maura on the bed.

"Because…I was scared about how you would react. How you would think I'm a freak and never want to talk to me again." Jane says sadly.

"Oh Jane, I would never think that about you. And you're not a freak." Maura said.

"Thanks." Jane gives a small smile. "Besides it's not like you asked." Jane says, lighting up the mood a little. Maura rolls her eyes playfully.

"Yes, because it's everyday I ask my new female friend, 'Hello, were you by any chance born with a male reproductive organ.'" Maura says.

"But what a way to start a conversation, right." Jane grins. Maura chuckles. "I'm really sorry, I never told you. It's just…I was really scared I would lose you because of…this." Jane points to her crouch.

"Jane, you should know by now that it is going to take way more than that to scare me off." Maura says with a smile. Jane smiles back. "Just one question."

"Go for it."

"How did you keep it hidden all this time?" Maura asks.

"Magic." Jane smirks. Maura nudges her arm with a smile. Jane chuckles. "I'm just…really good at hiding it." Jane shrugs.

"Oh goodness, please don't tell me you use those god awful tight pants. Those could really cut off your circulation, Jane." Maura says

"Nah, I learned my lesson with those in high school, never ever again. Like I said I'm good at hiding." Jane says. Maura nods. "So…you're really okay with this?" Jane asks uncertain.

"Well it may take a while to understand it, and I am not happy you took so long to tell me, but yes. I am fine with it." Maura smiles.

"Great. Now I don't know about you, but I'm tired. Big case and all that. I'm gonna head back to bed." Jane says getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Maura asks when Jane moves to the door.

"To the guest room?" Jane says confused.

"Why? There's a perfectly nice bed here."

"Oh…well I didn't know if you were okay with me sleeping in here after the whole…you know." Jane says nervously.

"Jane, get in the bed." Maura says.

Jane slightly nods and gets back into the bed.

"Don't try anything funny in my sleep." Jane jokes. They both laugh, then sleep over comes them.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Maura was still thinking of her whole baby situation, but she was also thinking about Jane. That's really no surprise. She also thinks about Jane, considering that fact that she is actually pretty much in love with her best friend, but she was mainly thinking about the news that Jane shared with her. She still couldn't believe her best friend has been keeping this kind of secret. And from her. She can't imagine how Jane must have felt keeping that kind of secret. All she knew is that she would be there for Jane, and be her friend like she'd promised.

As she thought more of if, it, the condition itself, didn't seem all the new. In her education, she knew that there were other women out there who were like Jane. It was rare, but out there. Though she didn't know if many of them could produce sperm or get a woman pregnant. At that thought, an idea sparked in Maura.

"I want you to help me have a baby." Maura says over coffee.

Jane spit her coffee out.

"W-what?" Jane chokes out.

"You should help me have the baby." Maura says cheerfully.

"Maura, are you insane? No!" Jane exclaims.

"Why not?" Maura pouts.

"Oh don't use that pout on me. I thought we were over the whole baby business." Jane groans.

"Who's having a baby?" Angela Rizzoli comes over.

"No one, ma." Jane says.

"I've been thinking of having a baby." Maura smiles.

"Oh, sweetheart that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." Angela hugs Maura. "Who's the father?"

"Well I haven't thought of that yet, but…I did ask Jane if she could accompany me." Maura says.

"Really?" Jane says irritated.

"Why would Jane…ohm, you told her?" Angela asks.

"Yea."

"Well it was kind of hard to miss, well with her nocturnal penile tumescence poking me." Maura says. Angela looks confused.

"Morning wood." Jane says.

"Oh, well I think it's a wonderful idea for you two to have a child. Jane knows how much I've wanted grandchildren." Angela says.

"You have little TJ, ma." Jane says.

"Grandchildren, Jane. That's popular. I want at least one from all of my children." Angela says. Jane rolls her eyes.

"I'm glad you think that Angela, but Jane here doesn't think it's a good idea." Maura tattles. Jane glares at her.

"Well I'm sure I can get her to reconsider." Angela looks to her daughter.

"Uh uh, nope. Not gonna happen." Jane says drinking her coffee.

"Will you please at least think about it?" Maura asks. Jane looks at her and thinks.

* * *

It's been about a week since Maura's insane idea of Jane having a baby with her, Jane had told Maura that she'd would think about it. It's the least she could do. She had asked Maura in the beginning to rethink her choice of wanting a baby…yea that one didn't really turn out how she thought it would, but it was only fair if she also think about it. While she thought about it, Maura thought it was in their best interest to give Jane a bit of a boost. It was either Maura or her mother, but for that past week Jane was approached by their friends, telling her how great of an idea it would be for them the have a child.

Frankie and Tommy told her she should do it and told her how cool it would be to have a little niece or nephew, and Tommy thought TJ would be happy to have a little playmate.

Frost and Korsak also thought it would be great to welcome a new member into the team. Frost als just wanted to see how Jane and Maura's child would look like. A Badass nerd is what he called him/her. This earned him a smack in the head from both Korsak and Jane.

And don't even get started on Angela. She was already buying baby clothes and toys, and planning a baby shower. She was also knitting little baby booties. It was just to much. Angela even want as far as to call Casey.

Casey was an old friend of Jane's and the first outside of her family to find out about her "special friend." He was always there for her. He was like an older brother to her. He also thought it would be very amusing to see a little baby Jane running around.

By the end of the week Jane had had enough.

"Alright, already!" Jane shouts making everyone stop. "Okay, fine I'll do it." Jane says.

"Does that mean…" Maura starts excitedly.

"Yea, yea. I'll have…I'll have the baby with you." Jane says. Excited, Maura jumps on Jane in a hug. "Whoa, okay." Jane, not being a hugger as everyone knows, awkwardly pats Maura's back. Maura releases her with a big smile. "Okay, okay. So how are we gonna do this. The clinic and everything. Wait, do I have to come in a cup?" Jane asks looking a little disgusted.

"What are you talking about?" Maura looks confused.

"Well you gotta preggers some how." Jane said.

"Jane…" Maura chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you know how this works?"

"What?"

"It is a faster and more reliable process through intercourse." Maura said hoping Jane would get it.

"Intercourse…you mean…sex." Jane gulps.

"Exactly. Now, meet me at my house tonight and we'll get started." Maura says as if she's making a meeting for work, not a meeting for having sex with her best friend.

She then turns and leaves a shocked and nervous Jane behind.

"Oh god." Jane mutters.

* * *

Later that night, Jane was nervously getting out of her car. She couldn't believe this was going to happen. She was about to have sex with her best friend, just so she could have the baby she's wanted. It not that Jane didn't want to have sex with Maura, quite the opposite actually. Jane would be happy to be with Maura. She's only had the hugest crush on her since, oh I don't now, they met. Jane was totally and completely in love with her best friend, but she wasn't sure if she felt the same. She was afraid that if after this night, she would get to attached and Maura wouldn't want her in any other way than friendship. She didn't want to feel what it was like to be with her best friend in that way, just to have it taken away hours later.

But she would have to deal with it. This is something her best friend really wanted, and Jane wanted nothing more than to make Maura happy and smile. Better her than some douche who didn't deserve Maura's space or time. She would go through this for her, but that didn't make her any less nervous. She had been standing outside Maura's door for the past 15 minutes.

Inside, Maura was just as nervous, if not more so. She was about to have sex with her best friend, something she's wanted for a long time now. Well she's wanted to make love to her and be with her, but this was close enough. She will admit, that she's a little afraid that Jane wouldn't want to be anything other than just friends with her after all this ends. She's starting to rethink the whole thing…no. No she is going through with this. This is something she's always wanted and she was going to do it. Besides, it was better it was Jane than some random man who only wanted to get in her pants. If she couldn't have Jane after this, then she was would at least have her in some way, a child. And she was sure Jane would want to stay around and be in her child's life too.

She knows Jane is just camping outside her house, she gives her time to knock on her door. When Jane finally works up the nerve, she knocks on the door. Maura is at the door in seconds, before Jane could even put her hand down.

"Uh, hey." Jane nervously shuffles on her feet.

"Hello. Come in." Maura steps aside for Jane to come in the house. Maura tries not to show how nervous she is. She's sure Jane is showing enough for the both of them. Jane nervously enters into the house. "So would you like dinner first or just right in to in?" Maura asks with her usual spunk.

"Dinner!" Jane says quickly. "I-I…I mean…yea, dinner sounds great."

"Okay" Maura smiles and heads into the kitchen to get their dinner started.

Jane lets out a deep breath. _'Calm yourself Rizzoli. Breathe…just deep breaths. You can do it.' _Jane says to herself, while trying to calm her fast beating heart.

They eat dinner in silence, which as a bit usual for them. Usually they would watch TV and eat, and Maura would ask all sorts of questions or state how most of the things on TV were unlikely, while Jane just rolled her eyes and explained to her. But this time, neither could reached the remote, because they were to nervous, so they just ate in silence.

After dinner, Maura cleans up their plates. Once finished, she comes back to the couch where Jane was sitting, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Okay…let's go." Maura said eagerly.

"Whoa, Maur, uh, are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks

"Yes, why not?" Maura asks confused.

"I don't know…I just…" Jane tries to think of something to say. "I just mean…it's there any other way we can do this?"

"Why? Wait, do you not want to have sex with me?" Maura asks.

"What? No, no…I mean yes…shit…I don't know what I mean." Jane sighs.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Maura sits close to Jane and rubs her arm.

Jane looks at Maura. She can see that Maura really wanted this.

"You know what never mind…come on let's just do this." Jane says grabbing Maura's hand a pulling her to Maura's room.

Soon the two are naked laying in the bed facing each other. Jane was still very nervous, but wanted to get it over with before she embarrassed herself in front of Maura. She just couldn't make the first move. She would leave that up to Maura.

Maura could sense the brunette's nervousness. She reaches out to softly caress Jane's cheek.

"Jane…just relax. It's going to be okay." Maura says. Although she was telling Jane, she was also telling herself.

Once she feels Jane relax a little, she goes to do something she's wanted to do in the last 8 years of their friendship, she reaches forward and places a soft kiss on Jane's lips. Jane was stunned at the bold move, so stunned in fact that she doesn't respond to the kiss. When Maura feels Jane had not responded to her kiss, she takes that as rejection, that Jane obviously didn't want to be with her that way. Saddened, she pulls back from the kiss, it was worth a shot right.

"It's…it's okay, Jane. We don't have to if you don't-" Maura was cut off by being pulled into a strong passionate kiss. Shocked at first, Maura responds eagerly to the kiss.

As they kiss, Maura moved her hand to cup Jane's face. Jane then moves to hover over Maura, never breaking the kiss. Maura goes to wrap her arms around Jane's neck and pulls her closer. Once air becomes a problem, Jane breaks apart, but goes straight to kissing down Maura's neck. As she does her assault on Maura's neck, Jane begins to grind her lower body into Maura's, brushing her semi hard cock against Maura's core. Maura let's out a moan.

"Mmm" Maura moans.

Jane left's from Maura's neck and looks into Maura's deep hazel eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Jane said. Maura pulls Jane back down for a hard passionate kiss. Tongues battle for dominance and Jane continues to grind her body into Maura.

"Fuck" Jane groans.

Once Jane feels Maura was wet enough for her, she lines her penis up with Maura's entrance. She looks to Maura. When Maura nods, she beings to enter into her. Both let out a strong moan. Jane for the feeling of being inside Maura, and Maura for the fullest feeling of Jane inside of her. She had never felt this full from any man she's every been with.

"Mmm" Maura moans.

"Ah shit." Jane moans.

Jane thrust into Maura repeatedly. As the thrust get faster and harder, Maura begins to meet her thrust.

"Faster, Jane. Please." Maura says in between pants. Jane does as she's asked. She goes in harder, faster. Maura was screaming under her.

"Oh fuck, Jane. Like. Of just like that. Mmm."

"Fuck, you're so tight. God, I've wanted to do this for so long." Jane says as she pushes.

"Really?" Maura asks. Jane nods. Maura pulls her in for a kiss. "I've wanted this too. Well not like this, but…" Jane chuckles understanding what Maura went. She leans down a captures Maura's lips in for another kiss.

Jane can feel that Maura is about to cum, from the sounds she's making to the feeling of her dick being smothered by her pussy walls. Jane herself was feeling like she was about to cum also. Jane then rubs Maura's clit, making her moan loudly and brings her to her climax. Jane follows right after her.

"OH SHIT JANE!" Maura moans.

"FFFFUCK!" Jane shouts. Jane continues to move into Maura as she rides out her orgasm.

The two take a breather, exchanging kisses. Jane then moves her kisses down Maura's body. She is adoring Maura's body. She kisses from her neck to her collar bone to her breast. She pays extra close attention to her breast. As she sucks on one, her fingers are playing with the other. She shows both equal attention.

"Mmm, oh god, Jane." Maura moans.

She then moves back down Maura's body till she is face to face with Maura's wet pussy. Jane moans at the smell of Maura's arousal, it smells so sweet. She can't wait to taste her.

"Fuck you smell so fucking good." Jane says. Wasting no time. Jane dives in and begins eating Maura out. She licks up and down the slit of he pussy then moves her tongue in a circular motion, all while purposely avoiding her clit. Maura was moaning very loudly above her.

"Oh my…fuck. Oh just like that. Of right there, Jane. Fuck, baby." This was the best she had ever been eaten out. Most guys didn't even like doing this to her, but Jane was a fucking pro.

Jane then takes her clit on her mouth, sucking on it and flicking it repeatedly with her tongue, and that is what brings Maura over the edge and into her second orgasm of the night.

"Oh my god, that was…god." Maura says. Maura tries to regain her breath as Jane kisses back up her body. She moans when Jane kisses her and she tastes herself on Jane mouth, it makes her wet all over again.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby." Jane says against her lips. Maura moans.

In a quick motion and with strength Jane didn't know she possessed, Maura turned them over to where she was on top. Jane thought she looked so hot on top of her.

Maura then preceded to do the same as Jane, and kiss her way down her body, making lovely work over her breast, then going lower to her cock. She takes Jane's penis in her mouth and sucks. She hasn't done this since college, so she wasn't sure if she was any good. Though the sounds Jane was making above her was making her think that she was doing a good job.

"Oh shit, shit shit, Maur…Mmm, so good." Jane moans.

Maura runs her tongue up and down the length of the penis before taking the whole in her mouth. She moves her mouth up and down the cock. She even tries to deep throat it, but chokes when she gets about 5 inches in. She tries again, this time getting in 6 inches. She starts to also pump with her hand. She licks the pre-cum off the slit of Jane's penis. Once Maura was satisfied with how hard Jane was now, she releases the cock from her mouth, getting a groan from Jane, and straddles the brunette. She lines the dick up to her entrance and slowly slides down on it. Both once again let out a moan at the feeling of being connected again.

"Holy fucking shit." Jane groans.

"Shit" Maura moans.

Maura then begins to ride Jane's cock. Both are groaning and moaning. Jane reaches up her hands and plays with Maura's breast as she rides her. Maura arches her back and lets out a deep moan. Feeling that both were once again at their peek, Jane rubs Maura's clit, bringing her to her orgasm and shortly comes right behind her, once again exploding inside of her.

"Oh god." both pants.

Once both are down from their high, Maura collapses on top of Jane. Both share loving smiles and kisses before falling asleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

After that night, a few great things happened to the two women. A few weeks later, Jane and Maura find out that Maura was indeed pregnant with their child. Tears settled in the corner of Jane's eyes as she looked at the baby on the monitor. She couldn't believe that she was having a baby. She was going to be a mother, with her best friend, a woman she loves, no less.

Also after that night, the two began dating. Neither could hide their feelings for the other, they didn't want to. Not after that night, so the morning after Jane asked Maura on a date. Maura of course responding with an ecstatic yes, with a little more loving.

It was on one of their monthly doctors appointments that they found out that not only were they having a healthy baby, they were having twins. Jane fainted after hearing this news. Maura merely shook her head at her crazy girlfriend, but also had tears in her eyes.

And for the next few months they, and everyone else was anticipating the arrived of the babies Rizzoli/Isles. Angela was over the moon that she would be having not one but two grandbabies. She was already getting their things ready. The other guys congratulated Jane and Maura.

After finding out the genders of their twins, Jane and Maura agreed to keep the genders a secret. This of course did not sit right with Angela, and she would pester Jane about it all the time.

When Maura was about 5 months, Jane moved out of her apartment and into Maura's house. She would have done it earlier, but she had to wait till her lease was up. Didn't matter anyway, it's not like Jane was there. She spent most of her time at Maura's anyway.

4 months later, Jane and Maura welcomed their twins, a boy and girl, Wyatt and Olivia, into the world. Jane has never been more proud of herself and Maura then in that moment. This was the greatest moment of her life. She had her own little family and she was so happy.

By the twins second birthday, Jane finally popped the question and asked Maura to marry her, and a year later, Jane and Maura became, Mrs. And Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles. And the little family lived happy and crazy as ever.

**The End**

* * *

**So, did i do good? :)**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
